


Alex Danvers, The Grinch Who Hates Christmas Movies

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: To Jessica, my Secret Santa Match! I hope you have an amazing Christmas and wonderful new year!





	Alex Danvers, The Grinch Who Hates Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).



> To Jessica, my Secret Santa Match! I hope you have an amazing Christmas and wonderful new year!

“We’ll watch Christmas movies and eat gingerbread!” Maggie said excitedly, as they discussed their plans for Christmas Eve. Maggie had the day off for the first time in years and a Christmas movie marathon sounded wonderful. 

“I hate Christmas movies.” Alex said, frowning. 

“Come on babe…” Maggie said, nudging her shoulder. “Who can hate Christmas movies? I mean it’s about Christmas the best holiday ever!” 

“I do. Come on I mean they are all the same anyway, the girl loves Christmas and she moves to a small town where the guy hates Christmas. Then something happens to bring them closer together and he realizes that he might like Christmas after all. It’s just redundant.” Alex said, getting up to get dressed for the day. 

Maggie was about to come back with how the Hallmark movies may be like that, but the classics were different. But then she paused, noticing something in Alex’s body language that distracted her from their discussion. Her girlfriend was rubbing the back of her neck as she dug around in their dresser for a shirt, and she was rocking slightly back and forth. These were small things that she knew were tells that Alex was very anxious or nervous about something. _There is something more to this than just her hating Christmas movies… Oh babe._ Maggie sighed. 

She decided to put a hold on this discussion for now, and have a talk with Kara about it before she brought it up again. Right now, she climbed out of bed and moved behind Alex to wrap her into a hug. She felt Alex relax slightly and she knew that she had done the right thing. “Ok so maybe we don’t do the Christmas movies… but you do like gingerbread, do you?” 

Alex nodded. 

“Ok then, how about instead I teach you how to make it, and we can decorate our own cookies?” 

Maggie felt Alex move and soon her girlfriend was looking at her with a dazzling grin. “I think that sounds perfect.” Alex whispered before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  


“So Little Danvers….” Maggie said, watching as Kara stole yet another fry from her plate. “What does your sister have against Christmas movies?” 

Kara laughed. “I see you guys have finally opened that can of worms.” 

“Yeah, I brought it up this morning and she went on this rant about how redundant they are. I was about to ask her if they were Hallmark or the classics when I realized that she was really anxious about discussing it, so I dropped it. I figure I would talk with you first.” Maggie said, taking a drink of her soda. 

Kara sighed. “Well it’s all of them for one, I think they remind of her of Jeremiah. They used to watch a lot of the traditional Christmas movies together when I first moved there. After that, Eliza tried to carry on the tradition when Alex came home from college, but with Hallmark movies since that’s what she liked. You know how their relationship is sometimes... I think Alex just saw it as Eliza putting more pressure on her to be perfect and to find the right man. I mean all of the Hallmark Characters seem to be perfect in their own way, even when they are supposed to be flawed. It’s just that style of writing, it’s mean to be fluffy not groundbreaking.” 

“Exactly!” Maggie said, agreeing. 

“But I don’t know… I guess it just brings up too many bad memories for Alex I guess. I try every year to get her to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ with me, but nope. She will at least watch the Grinch, because at least he hates Christmas at first. But she refuses to watch anything else. Other than asking her that one time, which is now our own Christmas tradition in it’s own right, I don’t ask her to watch anything else with me. If she’s feeling up to it, she’ll volunteer to watch _The Grinch_ , but if she doesn’t I don’t mind. There are plenty of other things to do this time of year that we both enjoy.” 

Maggie nodded, and took another sip of her soda.”Thanks for telling me this… I wasn’t sure how to approach her about this topic for fear of bringing up some bad memories.” 

Kara reached across the table to grab Maggie’s hand. “Thanks for asking, and taking the time to really listen to her. She really loves you, Maggie.” 

Maggie grinned. “I really love her too.”  
  


Alex was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames when Maggie got home that evening. “Hey Babe.” Maggie said, as she flopped down on the the couch next to her and cuddled close to Alex’s side. (It was her favorite spot in the world.) 

“Hey.” Alex said, softly. Her voice was a little watery, and Maggie could tell that she was close to tears. 

“What’s wrong, Danvers? Everything ok?” Maggie said, pulling her close. 

“Yeah, just over thinking a bit I think.” Alex replied. “I’m sorry about this morning.” 

“Oh baby, don’t be… it’s ok to not like the same things as me. I’m ok with not watching Christmas movies with you. I just suggested that because I wanted to spend time with you, and we can spend time together in other ways that doesn't make you unhappy.” Maggie placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s head. 

“It’s not that…” Alex sighed. “I used to love watching Christmas movies. It was a thing that Dad and I did every year. Then after he died… or disappeared I guess, Mom tried to continue the tradition with me, but she picked the most sappy love story ones. Then afterwards it always seemed like the conversation drifted to me dating and I felt like she was trying to compare the relationship we saw on screen to my own. It made me so frustrated because I guess I was already doing that too.” Alex paused, and Maggie squeezed her tighter. 

“They just made it seem so easy, but it wasn’t for me. Now I understand why, because I’m gay… but at the time, it always made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. So when I moved out I told Kara I hated them, and I refused to watch them because I didn’t need another reminder that my dating life was a mess.” 

“And now that it’s not?” Maggie teased. She got a small smile out of Alex, and it in turned made her smile too. 

“Now I just hate them for spite, I mean is it so hard to make a movie in this day and age where two girls or two guys fall in love because of some sappy tropey Christmas crap? I mean give me Sappy lesbian romance where the girl who hates Christmas falls in love with the new girl who does? Or the Single lesbian mom, who meets the love her life while shopping for that last minute gift on Christmas Eve? Is it so wrong to want that?” Alex asked, tucking a lock of Maggie’s hair behind her ear. 

“No, baby. It’s not. You are right it is unfair. Us LGBT+ people deserve our sappy Christmas romances too.” Maggie kissed her again, and then sighed. “I’m really glad you told me. I had lunch with Kara today and I told her about our discussion. She told me some of what you said but I sensed there was more to it this morning than what even Kara could figure.” 

Alex grinned happily. “You talked to Kara about me?” 

Maggie laughed. “Of course… you seemed really upset this morning and I wasn’t about to make you more upset by talking about it further. I asked your sister to help me understand why you hated Christmas movies in hopes that I would avoid bring up a bad topic if you didn’t really want to talk about it. She basically told me to drop it, and that you weren’t budging… and that _The Grinch_ was an exception.” 

Alex laughed. “I love that movie. The Grinch is my favorite character... ooh and Max!” 

“Of course.” Maggie teased, knowing her girlfriends love of dogs. 

“But seriously… it makes me feel really special that you cared enough about my feelings to take the time to talk to Kara about this. You are so sweet.” Alex said, kissing her softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied, deepening the kiss. 

After a while, Alex laid back, and pulled Maggie on top of her until they were a pile of cuddles before the fire. Maggie heard Alex sighed in contentment and she grinned closing her eyes. 

After a few minutes of slience, she had thought that Alex was asleep, but then she spoke. 

“Mags?” Alex asked. 

“Hmm?” Maggie replied, almost asleep herself. 

“After we make cookies on Christmas Eve, do you want to watch the Grinch with me?” Alex asked, a bit shyly. 

Maggie’s eyes opened and she looked over at her girlfriend. “I’d love too.” She whispered, her eyes shine with joy. “Merry Christmas, Alex.” 

“Merry Christmas, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about holiday movies, and then when I saw a prompt on tumblr, I couldn’t help but write about it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope everyone in the Sanvers community has an amazing holiday season and a Happy New Year!


End file.
